Fernand
Fernand ou Pépé est un personnage récurrent dans En famille. Il était incarné par Bernard Chéron. Description Fernand est le père de Brigitte et un beau-père envahissant pour Jacques. Ancien militaire retraité, il loge dans une maison de retraite et visite régulièrement sa famille. Fernand a quelques problèmes d'audition et apprécie beaucoup l'alcool, malgré le risque de sa santé et l'interdiction de sa fille. Apparitions Saison 2 * Cendres / Faites-la taire / SPA / L'aveu * Pépé / Étoile filante / Vue d'ensemble / Jacques a dit * Un week-end sur deux / Un truc incroyable / Le parrain / Piège à meufs * 36 15 / Quand ils seront grands / Vieillir * Voilà, c'est fini / Papi, quai des hannetons / Rétroplanning / Une théorie * Sponsor / Escourrou in the house / Misère misère * Au thon pour moi / Jalouse / Supers pouvoirs * Que de la gueule / Petite pépounnade / Le copain inconnu / Les râteliers * Tabou / Jeu à quinze / Le Frank Sinatra des berceuses / Super héros * Raisonnable / QCM / Carpe diem * Pas de cadeaux / Humour maternel / Jumeaubueno (figuration) * Old school / Vie de con / Le coupe-chou et le blaireau / Au bout du rouleau * Les pieds dans le plat / La première rencontre / Doggy style * Polémique / Sport de voyous / Kader & George / Bien gardée * Une dent contre lui / Appartement témoin / Bouteille et sauciflard * Ouvrages de dames / Tresses / Big bisou * L'écharde / Le plan C / Chloé & Goliath / Jeu de société * Le boss / Le port du sport / Tout va très bien * Bouh ! / Sans mes lunettes / La Toussaint / Une option * Tout compte fait / Soins du corps / Jamais avec ma fille * Loin de nous / L'autre Chloé / Pépé le Moko / En premier * Passé glorieux / Biologiquement / Bienvenue au club / Pépé magnet * Nurse Marjorie / Calvitie / Mère et sexe / Acte manqué * Papa bricole / Pépé sitting / Déménagement * Fumer du shit / Double féminin / Micro chirurgie / La chemise * Biodégradable / Changement de planning / 83400 / Nuits mouvementées * La guerre des nems / La main dans le sac / Pâmoisons * Super prédateur / L'interview / Surnombre / Équeutage * Trop prompt / Selon la branche / L'âge de tes artères / L'évolution * Somnambule / Prof à dom / Panne (2 scènes) * Fossé des générations / Lie to me / Duo célèbre * Pépé s'emmerde / Le bon âge / Ingrates / Tennis-bière * Cadeau révélateur / Sans le dire / Jolie sœur * Caniculaire / L'amour dure trois secondes / Orientation * Branlée patriotique / Bel exemple / Cadeau groupé * Un petit accrochage / Joker / Reconnaissance * SDF / Girly party / Reptilien / Yes man * Les deux Sophie / Roxane discount / Foutu en l'air / L'épousseteuse * Un monde en paix / Rien à dire / Alarme * Blocage / Pale copie / Les beaux dimanches * Kids / 11 novembre / Paroles de grand-mère * Presque du même âge / Jumeaux et plus / C'est qui, Seb ? / Endoctrinement * Image subliminale / Pépé tu saoules / Somnambule / Budididu, les garçons parlent aux filles * Valétudinaire / Le devoir de con / Tue l'amour * Mind game / Métier de rêve / Mémoire olfactive / Pépé fait de la résistance * À bout de souffle / Invitation au mariage / Blouson noir * Confessions intimes / Débranches-moi / Succession story / Heure à la bourre * Ambiance de jeune / Nom de code, cravache / Les mots justes * Lieu de naissance / Sens dessus dessous / Blagues de genre / Pépé shake * Démarche téléphonique / Comme un animal / Taxi blues / Pas l'hosto / Hier encore * Coup de blouse / Cadeau commun / Concert en live / Enfin seuls * Coloris / Mon précieux / Le temps d'avant / Oui, ben non... * Le jeu des ressemblances / Statut de la liberté / Virgule * Stéthoscope / Transmission de pensée / La cinquième roue / Cécilia * Verrues / Fugue mytho / Tu préfères quoi ? / Surdité * Comme au resto / Maison sucrée maison / Rabatteur * Toute confiance / Un grand garçon / Feedback / Mise au point * Jeux de rôles / Roucoulades / Poul-Feignaut * Mort au combat / Mammographie / Flag aspi / Peut mieux faire * Boutons de manchette / Les immatures / Antidépresseur / Question débile * Trop long / Symétrie parfaite / T'as combien / Téléportation (figuration) * Mauvaise fréquentation / Quel bonheur / C'est l'éclate / Le produit de ma pêche * Passage obligé / Conrad / Membre mort (voix) * Lord of war / C'est ma sœur / Chèque repas * Piercing / Service gagnant / Méfiance nocturne / Femmes parfaites / Politique * Goûts et couleurs / Relativiser la mort / G6 titane touche HD * Logique bancaire / Ça couine / Héritage / Protocole * Antoine travaille / Rewind / Incident technique / Confucius a dit * Cadeau personnalisé / Gardes de nuit / Toubib or not toubib / La petite pilule bleue * Être une femme libérée / Insupportable / Quand je serai riche / Pastille jeu de raisin * Sincérité / Adios machina / Symptômes / Trucs de vieux * Des yeux pour voir / Une soirée presque tranquille / Morts vivants / Toutes les mêmes * Compliments / Choco Saint-Valentin / Indépendance infantile / Répertoire * Le temps qu'il faut / Petite piqure / Balance interdite / Rappel à l'ordre * Pour l'empereur / Fête fantôme / Stop la clope * Le temps breton / Mauvaise couleur / Réseau / Impro * Le mime Antoine / Sortie cinoche / Stratégie de mère / Pessimiste * Aucun risque / Enfantillages / Porte-bonheur / Pilule troisième génération * En boucle / Parade nuptiale / Bâfreur / Curieux de la vie * En Afrique / Pastille charnelle et muscles / Passe ton permis d'abord / Sourd comme une taupe * Derniers mots / Fais pas ce que je fais / Retour en enfance * Yvonne, 75 ans / Le grand pardon / Retour vers le futur / Le speed dating, c'est speed (2 scènes) * RIP / Autonome / Le sac * Mariage pour vieux, mariage heureux / Logique sportive / Lot de consolation / Faire passer le message * L'avenir technologique / 1216 vues / Phénomène de société / Ça fait, ça fait pas * Comme avant / Nécro-folie / Le coup de vent / Confessions intimes * La meilleure / First date / Le progrès * Manger équilibré / Battante battue / Fâchée / Séquence émotion * Cadeau bonus / Sale répute / Mascotte / Bilan * Enivrante sueur / Question de confiance / Étoiles / Les vinyles * Les anniversaires / Docteur Rosse / Histoire à dormir allongé / Nouvelles chaussures * Speed tune / Isabelle Pernoux et nous / Post mortem / Confusion des genres / Myoclonie phrnoglotique * L'important, c'est la chute / Réveil / Free boxon / La copieuse * Pépé voit double / Jardin d'Eden / Petite attention * Pastille kangourou solo / Deux vieux pépés / Il était une fois * Grasse mat et nuit pourrie / Facewoof / Pas du même moule * Cadeau groupé / This is the end / Sexy banana * Seule au monde / Une boule dans le ventre / Muettes douleurs / Reacovitch * Baby-sitting de ouf / Déprime / L'aventurier / Niveau d'écoute * Trucs de mecs / Bad cards / Alibi * Cheminements / Confidences / C'est qui le plus fort ? * Réveil de ouf / Une mère pour moi / Le canard * Vendredi, 20h / Une famille unie / Préavis * Stratégie à deux balles / Cododo / L'art du plaquage * Débile avec les petits / Le discours d'un chien / Pop / Contrefaçon / Égalité parité (2 scènes) * Le meilleur pour la faim / La mère de ta sœur / Mauvaise surprise (muet) * Qui va piano / Pastille kangourou / Pas de justice / Retard pétard * La fête des grand-mères / Officiellement / Couteau suisse Saison 3 * Beau gosse ou pas * Thé dansant / Cadeaux industriels / Flag de dorlotage * Imprégnation / Boobs / Effets miroir * Le tour du monde en 80 secondes / Le calme avant la tempête / Le cadeau de pépé * Une bonne chamaillerie / Le train / Pas vue, pas pris * À faire peur / Looseuses / Arrangement cordial * Je vous aime / Pupuce à tout prix / L'échange * C'est ma fête / J'm'emmerde, j't'emmerde / Contagion / Quarantaine * Par soi-même / Les dents de la mer / La sœur parfaite * Faites plaisir / Pique-nique et coloscopie / Mosquito * Intempérie / Imitation bénévole / Ad vitam eternam * Roxane Vodianova / Force mentale / Le sous très bien entendu * Voyage aux States / Les détours de l'amour / Jacques a ri / Pécho * Le hoquet / À l'abordage / Attraction répulsion * Comme des mouches / L'arme Rachida / Tours de garde * Suis mon doigt / Zombies / Les moufles * Tantrisme / Un coup dans l'aile / Successful * Il se passe rien / Sans filet / Sortie sénior * Ça commence / Épi-tête / De l'espoir / Bénévolat * Philippe / C'est mon choix / Si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait * Moment magique / Parler anglais / Le bonheur des uns / Pépé et mat * En manque / Pour une salière / Sénior power * Si tu pouvais / Gna gna gna / Bête et méchant / Patience * Largage différé / Home cinéma / Scarlett Johansson et moi * Black bastard / La bonne formule / Rendez-vous médical * Capotes / T'as changé / Petit cœur qui bat * Total craquage / Leçon de vie / Cadre photo numérique * Profiter tant qu'il est temps / La fiancée du bled / Génération d'assistés * Pessimisme / Suits / Contre-attaque * Quand on veut... / Wolf / Smoking * Mélange de vie / Moi et mon autre / Chlen Thang * Se comprendre / Le cadeau de Suzette / La bru * Généalogie compliquée / Mon père à moi / La chance aux chansons * Sur la mauvaise pente / Biscuits apéritifs / Un mec bien * Roxane, alias Roger Bouchon / L'estomac du combattant / Détente en musique * La stratégie de la miette / En chien / Textogénaire * Pyramidale / Diva / En vieux-tu * Dix ans d'écart / Ça balance pas mal / Dévédouille * Avec le temps * Bulle d'amour / Sur le pouce / Jusqu'à l'os (voix) * C'est servi / La minute vérité / Bien tranché * Disquette / Mayday mayday / Prête à tout * Vase communicant / Permis dépassé / Pudique / Le grand saut * La minute de silence / Trois pièces cuisine / Petite balade digestive * L'auxiliaire de vie / Cœur d'or / Le regard qui tue * Mon opération / Le chemin le plus court * La minerve / The rock / Masculin/Féminin * Les valeurs se perdent / Y'a plus de vieux / Raccord sur les mecs * Le secret d'une bonne sieste / Décalage / Deux copines, un copain * Sauver le foie gras / Mirage / Match nul * Tout se joue avant six mois / À côté de la plaque / Fait à la main * Comme des aimants * Maître chien / Adieu ! / Contraste * Like dislike / La gloire de mon père / Le bout du fil * L'ayatollah de l'amour / Les crocs / Le siffleur * Chauds dessous * La bombe * Insolvable / Pépé coquin / Pour toi papa * Food dog / Mime de rien / Laboratoire / Tamalou * L'écharpe / Propre sur elle / Mon beau-père et moi * La fureur du dragon / Téléphone menteur / En cas de défaillance / Lola * Réplique artistique / L'appel du 18 Jacques / La robe fatale / Ticket gagnant * La réputation * Beau parleur sur haut-parleur / Inondation / Mauvaise humeur rentable * Temps de guerre / Frôler le kif / Extinction de voix * Petit pépé / Pupuce poisson / Allez, mens-moi * Mère à vif / Cache-cache / GPM * Maillot jaune * Trouver sa voie * Sport extrême * Croire au Père Noël * Grande inspiration * Frangin, frangine * Réflexion * Bien fuguer * Cerveau au repos * La monnaie de la pièce * Le beau-bilan * Disqualifié * Menteries * La chaîne météo * Chipoter * C'est ton destin * Zone d'inconfort / L'aile ou la cuisse * Ma mère * Épreuve d'amitié * Cerveau gelé * Floc floc * Ça va, merci * Odeur de sapin * Appart à teuf * L'heure fatidique * Berceuse subliminale * Faim de lui Saison 4 * La météo / Je te slam / Disparité / Au bout du fil * Sébastien no stress / Surprise * Le sourire commercial / Interphone / BAFA * Ma fenêtre / Bad babysitting / Déconditionnement (figuration) * Dans la boîte / Guiguite / Auto-Chloé * Cerbéruce / Pire que moi / Savoir larguer * Tout fait tout vu / Tu t'es déjà dit que... / L'expérience de Pépé * Conseil avisé / Le sac / Une petite coupe / Sans être interrompue * Bad good girl / La vraie liberté / Pas de vacances pour les vrais gars * Magie de Noël / Le chien aboie... / Nuance ! / À un cheveu Anecdotes * Fernand dit porter des lunettes dans des épisodes comme "Au thon pour moi / Jalouse / Supers pouvoirs" et "L'important, c'est la chute / Réveil / Free boxon / La copieuse", mais n'en porte jamais. Notamment, "En Afrique / Pastille charnelle et muscles / Passe ton permis d'abord / Sourd comme une taupe" le montre pouvoir regarder la télé sans lunettes. * Malgré son grand nombre d'apparitions, il n'est jamais apparu Chez Kader et Roxane. * L'acteur est décédé en 2018, le personnage ne sera pas recaster et disparaît donc. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages récurrents Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:Séniors Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4